Wings
by Crimson Thorn
Summary: COMPLETE--(for now) “Oh well,” she thought as she shrugged and began her question, “Anyone know how to get onto platform 9¾?” Heads jerked in her direction so fast that they must have gotten whip lash. Their eyes were wide as they stared at her. “Well?” s


Wings  
By Lin

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own Harry Potter and his mottly crew. I also don't own Billy Beerbomb. He was taken without consent and all credit goes to Siriusly Amused. I hope somewhere in her heart she will find it in herself to forgive my friend and me. 

We are under the dillusion of car exhaust. Please excuse us.

* * *

Three girls at the ages of fifteen, fifteen, and sixteen walked onto the train station platform. They were wearing ordinary clothes, but each of them was wheeling a trolley that had a trunk and an animal on it. Normal people would have found this odd, but frankly, so did the three.

"This is so weird," commented a girl with shoulder length light brown hair. The other two nodded is response.

"Yeah, we always knew we were a tad bit weird, but magical too?" asked a girl with black hair. At that, all three of them shrugged.

"We'll just have to wing it and hope it works…or beat up the teachers," this was said by the last and oldest girl. "Oh well."

They continued until they were at the middle of platforms nine and ten.

"Didn't that really big guy tell us to go to platforms 9¾?" asked one of them. "Or should we just run at the wall?" asked the girl with light brown hair.

"I don't know, Lin." They didn't have much time to ponder about this as two boys with bright red hair streaked past them and right into the wall.

"Holy sh-"

"No swearing Angel!" the other fifteen year old exclaimed to her friend. Another two people dashed passed them and into the wall, though these two looked much heavier than the red heads.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" a blond haired boy said as he came to head into the wall too, but accidentally rammed into Angel, knocking him and her over. A boy with completely messy black hair came over quickly. He was followed by a girl with red hair, a boy with red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a red haired woman.

Lin looked beside her to Grace and then back down to the heap on the floor that consisted of her friend, Angel, and the boy they didn't know. They were all staring at the two jumbled on the floor.

"What are you doing, _Malfoy_?" the boy said the name with venom as he questioned the blond.

His muffled reply was, "What's it to you _Potter_?" again a name was said with venom. Lin continued to look between all the people. She could tell that if she were to get to know this group she was going to play referee a lot this year. Rin sighed and shook her head. Everyone else was occupied at the squabble amid whoever Potter and Malfoy were.

"Oh well," she thought as she shrugged and began her question, "Anyone know how to get onto platform 9¾?" Heads jerked in her direction so fast that they must have gotten whip lash. Their eyes were wide as they stared at her. "Well?" she queried.

"Who told you there was a platform 9¾?" the red haired women asked looking thoroughly disturbed. Grace began to try and untangle Malfoy and Angel, but her efforts seemed fruitless.

"It was this really big guy. Oh, what was his name? I remember! It was Hagrid!" screamed Grace. She continued to try and help out her friend before giving up. Grace walked over to stand by Rin. Rin who had made absolutely no attempt to help Angel nodded her head and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Lin Smiles. Oh and call me Smiles and fear my wrath because I _don't_ smile," she said looking out at the sea of red, brown, and black. The five new people (not including Malfoy) all glanced at each other.

The other free girl then spoke up, "And my name's Grace Ireland. Don't mind Lin, if you're on her good side you're safe."

There was a stifled sound that vaguely resembled "And my name's Angel Dragon," that came from the pile of people on the floor. The red haired woman seemed to snap out of whatever kind of stupor she was in and began her introductions.

"My name is Molly Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," she said while pointing to the bushy brown haired girl, "Ron Weasley," she stated while nudging a red headed boy, "Ginny Weasley," she tapped the red headed girl on the shoulder, "and Harry Potter." If there was supposed to be any shock at the last name the people were sorely mistaken because Rin shrugged tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder and Grace went back to trying to get Malfoy off of Angel.

"This is hopeless," Grace said muttering under her breath. The two on the floor seemed to be glued together.

"So, how do you get onto the platform?" Lin, being ever impatient was loosing her temper, and fast. She began tapping her foot as she waited for the answer.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up first, "Well, you run at the wall,"

"Why do I even bother?" Lin asked looking at the sky. Grace shrugged her shoulders and --

--INTERMISSION ENDING--

--went to sniff some car exhaust.

Angel and Draco got up, kissed, Draco proposed, she said yes, they got married, had many, many snotty little brats, and lived happily, stressed, and magically ever after. Oh and Lin decided she will move to NC to live with the hermits. The End.

PS: Grace inhaled too much car exhaust and spent many, many months in the Hogwarts intensive care section where she met her one true love, Billy Beerbomb.


End file.
